1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a console for use with an automotive vehicle and, more specifically, to a console which can be repositioned within or removed from the vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicle consoles are well known in the art. Typically, the console is placed between the driver and front passenger seats. The console has many functions. It may operate as an arm rest, a storage unit, a writing table or cup holder. While these functions are desirable, their use is typically limited to the front passengers only. In many cases, the console opens on one side only. Thus, access to the storage compartment of the console is limited to the driver of the vehicle.
In some instances, the console may be used as a cooler or refrigeration unit. However, such use is severely limited as the console is not portable and must remain between the driver and front passenger seats, i.e., with the vehicle.
The ability to remove the console from between the driver and front passenger seats and repositioned at various locations adds to the versatility of the console and corresponding vehicle. Repositioning the console allows other passengers in the vehicle access to the console and the opportunity to take advantage of its many functions. Additionally, the ability to remove the console from the vehicle and use it in a stand-alone fashion further increases its versatility. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a removable, portable, multi-function console that can be removed from or repositioned within the vehicle interior.